Sei With Portals
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Seiten Taisei couldn't remember why he was in Aperture Science Laboratories, but that didn't stop him from having fun with the portal gun.


Following the rules of this strange annoying computer voice. Seiten Taisei was wandering around a rather plain room. It had walls, of course, and a few glass panels that seemed irritating as hell since there was no seemingly easy way around them. He remembered the, what he assumed to be female, computer voice saying that there would be cake at the end of the tests. Being tested didn't sit very well with him and honestly he wanted to just find the one responsible for this shit and kill them.

He had been given some sort of handheld device that shot out what seemed to be portals. He gathered the necessary rules about this portal gun, such as he could only create portals on certain types of walls and the like. He was rather liking the gun itself as it was easy to hold and also the fact that running through these portals was amusing to him. The infuriating voice demanding he hurry was something he could do without. He did think that being able to shoot anything with the portal gun and creating portals on it would be much more entertaining, such as being able to shot a portal right on a guy's stomach. He knew that would be impossible at the moment since this place seemed abandoned, but the thought of portal creating on a guy's stomach for one reason or another just made him smirk with delight.

Nevertheless, Seiten Taisei hurried along the many rooms to finish this annoying test and get some cake. Least there would be cake, right?

* * *

"Are you still there?" a small turret said as it fell over.

Seiten had now advanced several levels. Having nearly been killed by the robot, what he figured was a robot anyways, when it had tried to make him enter a pit of fire. He had come many more levels through the place and had been attacked by several little tiny turret robots that would shoot at him when he came into their line of sight. Not that he was really hurt by any of them since he could just heal himself with the earth's power.

As he knocked over another little turret with his hand, he shock his head. They were so easy to defeat that he nearly felt sad for their existence. Just knocking them over would deactivate them. He didn't even need his portal gun. He was far faster than their robot scanners could pick up. He just flash stepped behind them and knocked them over. Once he used one turret and tossed it at the others like a game of bowling. It was far too easy.

He did find this companion cube thing to be interesting. A cube with little pink hearts on it. Not that he cared much for the hearts on it, but the cube itself was useful enough.

"The Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak." GLaDOS informed him, making him chuckle at that.

He enjoyed flinging it around like it was nothing and using the portals to send it flying through the air. He would never admit how much fun he had with these portals and the companion cube, but then again he hadn't seen a single human being since he had woken up so he didn't exactly care. He did stop to think about where the humans might be and where the hell he was, but it was a fleeting thought as he entertained himself with portals. He didn't remember why he was in such a place, but the robotic female voice claimed that he was some sort of research subject. Not that he really listened to the voice. He knew he could just bust out of here at any time with his strength, but was so determined to beat the crap out of this stupid robotic voice that he was going through all the levels just to find the end where he figured the voice's main center was.

Level after level went by and his stomach growled for food. He nearly drooled every time he heard the voice claim there would be cake at some point if he just gave up. Though he knew better than to listen to the voice after seeing some interesting wall drawings made by some human.

'The cake is a lie.'

The walling paintings insisted. He had figured as much and knew it was just a trap considering the damn robot had tried to convince him to fall into a pit of fire and die. Not that the fire would have killed him anyways, something he chuckled on before finally getting too annoyed with things.

He knew there was at least one human around here. A man, he assumed, that had created the weird drawings hidden all over certain areas. Seiten figured these special areas were some sort of hiding spot for the man and that the mysterious man lived in these spots. He noticed the robot, AI, what have you, didn't know where he was whenever he entered these areas. He wasn't going to waste time trying to find this human, figuring the man might appear if he destroyed the robot at some point. Not that he cared to see this human. Just knowing there was someone else here besides him was enough to know the world hadn't been destroyed completely like he had originally thought. Why else would a robot be running a place? He did wonder how the hell he ended up in this Aperture Science Laboratories. Considering he didn't even know where this lab was located, he couldn't remember anything recent. He wasn't even sure what the last thing he could remember was. That made him upset, but he didn't focus on it. He figured his memories would return and order themselves properly later. He just wanted to get out of this place and find food. After, of course, destroying the annoying never silent for long AI.

The AI kept saying things like he was a test subject and how he was captured several years ago to be researched and tortured by the scientists here. Humans capturing him seemed very absurd, but he honestly had no idea what other reason there might be for why he would be in such a place. Unless he came here himself for some reason. The AI had changed her story to claim that Seiten had come here on his own to figure out a way to die. He couldn't understand such a thing, unless he wanted to join his past in death. Kougaiji, Goku, even the annoying Sanzo were all dead, he felt, for a long time now. He didn't know much else other than that, but he felt sad when he thought of them. Maybe he had come here for a reason. Though right now he was so entertained, and annoyed, with things here that death and sadness were the last thing on his mind. He didn't believe anything that AI said anyway considering she was trying to kill him this entire time. Though one thing was for certain.

Seiten loved this portal gun and he was determined to take it with him after he left this place.

* * *

"Well you found me. Congratulations. Was it worth it?" GLaDOS asked as Seiten entered the final area where the AI was located.

Seiten was surprised to find that it was so large and hanging from the ceiling. The entire room was rather unique and honestly, Seiten wondered why anyone would build such a thing as this room with a useless AI. The AI claimed it was created to run things, but Seiten didn't know why humans would be so lazy as to create a murderous robot that killed test subjects.

"Despite your violent behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far is my heart." GLaDOS added, causing Seiten to smirk. Breaking the things 'heart' as it claimed was just funny considering it was his understanding that robots didn't have such things.

"Maybe you could settle for that and we'll just call it a day." GLaDOS suggested, making Seiten start to chuckle at just how stupid this "AI" could get.

"I guess we both know that isn't going to happen." GLaDOS spoke as the machine moved forward to better look at him with it's large camera eye.

"I have a surprise for you. Deploying surprise in five, four… Time out for a second. That wasn't supposed to happen. Do you see that thing that fell out of me? What is that? It's not the surprise… I've never seen it before. Never mind. It's a mystery I'll solve later… By myself… Because you'll be dead." GLaDOS said manically as it both was going to give him a 'surprise' and kill him despite the object that fell off it.

Seiten was amazed by how evil this AI could be. It was nothing he couldn't handle. He hurried and grabbed the metal object that fell out of the main unit and tossed it into the larger trash burner nearby, destroying it.

"Good news. I figured out what that thing you just incinerated did. It was a morality core they installed after I flooded the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin to make me stop flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin. So get comfortable while I warm up the neurotoxin emitters." GLaDOS said with a sort of demonic glee Seiten had never expected from just a robot, AI or no.

He stopped listening to it as he moved about the room to kill off the other large orbs that fell off the thing. Tossing them one by one into the trash incinerator. He coughed a single time as a green sort of gas began filling the room. He knew it was this deadly neurotoxin stuff GLaDOS had been raving about and hated it. He didn't think it would kill him considering what he was, but his nose hated the scent of it and he wanted fresh air once again. Using the portals to cleverly mess with the AI, he destroyed the final core and stopped the gas. It was far too easy and honestly he was a little disappointed.

Least he could now leave.

As the final piece was destroyed, and GLaDOS seemingly being defeated, with Seiten totally ignoring the whines and insults from the stupid AI, the room began to break apart and Seiten swore it was moving upwards. He was able to stand the entire move and swore he saw some cake along the way that had a Weighted Companion Cube sitting beside it. It made him wonder about the robots here as well as the lone human.

After all, robots , so he thought at least. He was grateful for that since he was eager to be rid of this place. Though he had several questions, he knew that for now they would not be answered until later. For now, he would leave and find food.

With portal gun in hand, Seiten Taisei headed forward out of the area.


End file.
